


Conversations with the Crows

by dearcorvo



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearcorvo/pseuds/dearcorvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life with the Walrider is difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations with the Crows

**Author's Note:**

> i found a prompt so the only logical thing to do is write a shitty poem

Sleep does not come.  
He waits long hours before light cuts into his skin.  
Until then, he gazes into the dark,  
as sparks dance with spiders across the ceiling.  
Beside him lay the man he loved, oblivious to the terrors in his head.

A dark figure lurks beneath their bed,  
buzzing loudly in the back of his head until he claws at this ears.  
It whispers secrets in his mind, ordering him to do terrible things,  
taking every ounce of his being to keep himself from doing them.

Stars from the night sky sneak in   
from between the windows and the cracks in the wall,  
making a new home atop his skin,   
adding additional marks to the scarred flesh.

At night, he converses with the crows,  
and with Death himself.   
Black sclera drip galaxies down his cheeks,  
drying to form nebulae.  
He can close his eyes,  
but sleep does not come.


End file.
